Monster Slayer : Lost Weapon
by Ltn.Ryou Misaki
Summary: karena memainkan game misterius, Kesadaran Naruto terjebak di dunia para "monster slayer" , nyawanya dipertaruhkan disini / genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance / Pairing : Narutox... /belom bisa bikin summary


**HALO ! Ryou disini ! Saya seorang newbie yang datang membawa FF pertama ke kancah fanfiksi indonesia ! bisakah kalian review ? saya berharap Masahiro 'Night' Seiran mengomentari fic abalku ini, karena aku fans beratnya ^^ Ini terinspirasi oleh game, yang satu judulnya .Hack/G.U. (inspirasi di chapter 1 doang) dan Monster hunter, oke kita mulai !**

**Hunter World**

**Warning : AU, mungkin OOC, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam), Gaje dan abal**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : sering ceritya akan diketahui**

**Chapter 1 : **

**Monster Slayer : Lost Weapon **

Tahun 2016, tahun dimana global warming berhasil diatasi dengan peluncuran sebuat satelit yang entah bagaimana dapat membentuk kembali atmosfer yang rusak. Tahun inipun disebut juga sebagai tahun masa keemasan komputer dan internet. Semua orang sekarang pasti bisa menggunakan komputer dengan baik. Masa keemasan komputer ini dimanfaatkan oleh banyak orang untuk meluncurkan berbagai inovasi game online. Diantara berbagai game online ada satu game online yang sangat terkenal berjudul _**Monster Slayer **_yang dibuat oleh H.I_**.**_Corp.__Game ini adalah game yang sangat 'sensasional' karena kualitasnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi kalian akan mendengar seseorang berteriak 'TIDAK' karena game ini.

"TIDAK…. ! KARAKTERKU K'Oed !"

Kiba tertawa kegirangan dengan mata tetap fokus ke layar laptop.

"Kau payah Naruto ! Begitu saja sudah kalah" kata Kiba dengan nada meremehkan

Naruto merasakan telinganya 'memanas' mendengar ocehan seorang Kiba.

"Hei ! kau sendiri pasti akan K'o jika berhadapan langsung dengan Musuh !" Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepada Kiba.

Kiba kembali tertawa renyah, "HAHAHAHAHHA, untuk apa aku maju kedepan ? karakterku itu seorang _**Gunner **_ dan sekarang _**Life point **_musuh__tinggal seperempat lagi, jadi aku tinggal menjaga jarak dan menembaki musuh ! HAHAHAHA"

Naruto terlihat bingung mendengar 'strategi' Kiba. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto membulat. "PANTAS SAJA DARI TADI KAU HANYA MEMBANTU KU DENGAN MEMBERIKU _**POTION **_! TERYATA ITU ALASANNYA !"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Naruto !"

Kiba merubah tampilan monitor menjadi seperti scope sniper dengan cara mengklik kanan pada mouse, "Saatnya penghabisan !"

Kiba menggerakan mouse agar musuh berada tepat ditengah-tengah pointer scopenya dan mengklik mouse kiri sambil berteriak "Fire !".

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"KENAPA PELURUNYA TIDAK KELUAR ?!" teriak Kiba

"fft-ff-fft, Kelihatannya kau lupa untuk membawa peluru" kata Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

Kiba melirik _**Bullet list**_-nya dan benar saja, tidak ada satupun jenis peluru yang tersedia disana. "Kiba baka !" lirih Kiba sambil menunduk.

"Kelihatannya kau akan bernasib sama denganku" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hah ?" Kiba kembali melihat layar monitor. Ia melihat__musuh__sudah dalam jangakauan tembak dan sedang bersiap menembak.

"Yahhhh, mungkin hari ini aku ketularan kebodohanmu, Naruto." Ledek Kiba

"HEY !" teriak Naruto karena disebut bodoh

BOOM

Terdengar suara ledakan dari komputer Kiba yang sekarang hanya menampilkan karakter milik Kiba yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan tulisan _**KO'ed **_diatas tubuhnya.

"Aku K'oed, padahal aku sangat berharap untuk mendapatkan bagian tubuh musuh__yang katanya bisa digunakan untuk membuat Heavy bowgun terbaik" keluh Kiba

"Mungkin bukan rezekimu, Kiba"

Tiba-tiba monster berambut merah muncul, ralat ! maksudnya manusia berambut merah muncul "Hey kalian ! mau sampai kapan kalian main game ? sekarang sudah sore !"

"tapi kaa-san, _**Monster Slayer **_adalah game online terbaik tahun ini !" Naruto merengek bagai bayi yang diambil permennya

"Baiklah, kalian boleh main sepuasmu hari ini."

"HORE !" Naruto berteriak kegirangan

"Tapi ka-saan akan pastikan kau tidak dapat melihat komputer lagi besok" kata Kushina dengan seringai licik diwajahnya. Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika.

"Ba-baik ka-san, a-aku selesai b-bermain sekarang"

"EHEM" Kiba berdehem dengan 'lembut' karena merasa menjadi hantu.

"Eh ? Aku hampir lupa kalo disini ada Kiba, hehehehehhe" kata Naruto

"iya-iya"

Obrolanpun gaje terjadi diantara Kushina dengan 2 anak sma ini.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Fiuhhhhh, hari yang melelahkan"

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Kelihatannya hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Naruto. Bagaimana tidak ? Disekolah dia mendapat ledekan dari teman-temanya karena karakternya di Monster slayer tidak memiliki item yang tingkat kelangkaannya 6, dan saat dirumah dia kembali mendapat ledekan dari Kiba karena kalah 'konyol' melawan Heavy armed-ogre, padahal karakter milik Naruto memiliki julukan "Rogue Shadow". Pasti kalian bingung dengan julukan tersebut, Naruto mendapat julukan tersebut karena dia sangat ahli memanfaatkan karakter yang ber job _**Rogue **_yang dapat menggunakan semua jenis senjata__tapi terkenal sangat sulit untuk dinaikan levelnya, sehingga jarang sekali ada yang memilih job kenapa dia bisa kalah oleh Heavy Armored Ogre ? Tentu saja karena Kiba menyuruh Naruto untuk hanya membawa _**Dual Sword**_nya saja, Anehnya Naruto malah menurut. Jadi kelihatannya kejadian tadi bukan kesalahan Naruto sepenuhnya .

Tiba-tiba Hp Naruto berdering "eh ? email ?"

1 email received

From : H.I. corp

Subject : Kau terpilih.

Terima kasih atas partisipasi anda dalam Monster Slayer

Kami memilih anda untuk mencoba Monster Slayer versi terbaru secara gratis yang berjudul "Monster Slayer : Lost Weapon". Nikmati pengalaman bermain Monster Slayer yang berbeda dari yang dahulu dengan grafik yang lebih nyata dan berbagai fitur barunya !.

Kirim persetujuan anda kepada kami lewat email ataupun pos.

Sekian dan terimakasih.

"MONSTER SLAYER TERBARU ! AKU HARUS MENDAPATKANNYA !"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera mengirimkan persetujuannya. "Aku pasti anak paling beruntung di dunia !"

Tanda e-mail sudah terkirim muncul di hpnya. "Tinggal menunggu beberapa hari lagi"

TOK TOK

"Naruto, tolong bukakan pintu ! kelihatannya ada tamu."

"Argghhhh, siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam ?"

Setengah hati Naruto berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah dan membukanya. Tapi, nihil. Naruto tidak menemukan siapapun disana, yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah kotak hitam.

"Kotak hitam ? apa ada pesawat yang meledak sehingga blackboxnya terlontar ? tapi seingatku blackbox pesawat tidak berwarna hitam walau dinamai blackbox. Ah, apa peduliku tentang pesawat ? lebih baik kubawa masuk saja." Naruto kembali masuk kerumanya, tanpa ia sadari seseorang dengan pakaian aneh sedang menyeringai melihat Naruto membawa masuk kotak hitam tersebut.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto secara perlahan membuka kotak hitam, ia sangat takut kalau ternyata didalam box tersebut terdapat bom. Tapi yang dia dapat bukanlah bom melainkan sebuah CD tanpa judul dan sepucuk kertas.

"eh ? ada suratnya ? apa boleh aku baca ya ?" Naruto melirik kanan kiri, setelah merasa aman dia membaca surat tersebut. Surat tersebut berisi

Ini adalah CD demo yang kami janjikan, Rough Shadow. Hanya kamu yang bisa, install segera ! sebelum data didalam cd ini rusak !

"eh ? kenapa bisa dikirim secepat itu ? kenapa mereka tau julukanku ? aku yang bisa ? ada yang aneh disini. Tapi lebih baik aku install dulu saja sebelum datanya rusak."

Cd berhasil di instal, sekarang layar komputer dipenuhi oleh warna hitam dengan sebuah optionbertuliskan 'Start'

"Yosh ! Ayo kita mulai !" Naruto mengklik option tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto terasa berat, pandangannya menggelap. Akhirnya Naruto pingsan dengan mata terbuka tanpa sebab yang jelas, matanya terlihat kosong dan redup. Sekarang layar komputer hanya menampilkan sebuah kalimat

Mengirim data pemain…

Mengirim perlengkapan pemain….

Persiapan selesai…..

Mengaktifkan Anti-reboot….

Kami bergantung kepadamu, The Rogue Shadow…

**TBC**

**Ada yang bilang ini fanfic mirip ff yang berjudul wonderland, tapi tenang aja, di chapter selanjutnya bakal kerasa perbedaannya.. Bisa review ga ? flame juga boleh kok….**

**Karena aku masih newbie jadi masukan apapun sangat bermanfaat ; Kalo ada kata-kata yang tidak mengerti, tanyakan di review. akupun bingung pairingnya nanti siapa , jadi aku minta vote kalian ya ^^**

**Your review is my power !**


End file.
